


Dean's Reward

by GlassRoom



Series: Dean and Cas [17]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, Destiel - Freeform, Dom Castiel, M/M, Pain, Porn, Rough Sex, Smut, Sub Dean Winchester, Top Castiel, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 11:01:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6326389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassRoom/pseuds/GlassRoom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has done a lot for Castiel lately, Cas wants to thank him for his efforts</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean's Reward

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wasn't planning this chapter, but here you go. Hope you like it :)

_Something's wrong,_ Dean thought as he woke up. He tried shifting under Cas' wing in an effort to find the pain from the day before. There was nothing. Not a twinge, not a single puncture wound, no burning anywhere. It was then that Dean remembered with disappointment that Cas had healed him after he destroyed the mirrors and scrubbed some rooms clean. It had never really occurred to Dean that the ache from his behaviour would be missed.

He could feel his frustration mounting. Rather than wake Cas he slid out from under the wing, making sure Cas' breathing was still deep and even. No point in both of them being up. Cas seemed cozy enough, so Dean got off the bed without really knowing where he was going. In the few steps to the door he noticed the sigil painted on the inside. _Must be the soundproofing one_. Sam – or Cas – must have done that while he was...busy....yesterday. _One less thing to worry about I guess,_ he thought as he left the room, closing the door softly behind him.

Having no idea where he was going he just started walking and wasn't really surprised to end up in the bathroom. As soon as he opened the door he was greeted with the sharp scent of bathroom cleaner, so he stood there a minute and just breathed it in. His eyes scoured the room using the ambient light from the hall. It was satisfying to see the gleaming tile and shining porcelain. The sight of the pristine bathroom combined with the smell of clean comforted him. Like putting on an old, soft shirt that he hated. 

It made him feel better to look at it, to know that he was the one to have accomplished the task. There was a small burst of pride at the idea that he was successful here. Nobody could take that away from him, the results were clear; the bathroom was clean because he cleaned it. The part that bothered him was how and why he cleaned it. Some time ago he'd done some stealthy research online about this sort of thing. While he didn't like what he read, he understood; he felt out of control about something so he needed to put things in order so he could feel better. 

Leaving the lights off he entered the bathroom and wandered around, trailing his fingers over the smooth tiles, thinking about the last little while. It felt like he had been riding a roller coaster with no idea when the hills and valleys would appear. Cas was his boyfriend now, that was awesome. Cas was hurt, not as awesome. Cas was healing, back to awesome. He was learning that it was ok to love a man, even more awesome. His brother had no problem with him loving a man, very awesome. Lucifer manipulated him, not awesome. Lucifer awakened things in him, sexual things, that he didn't know were there, extremely not awesome. Cas was supportive, back to awesome. He liked the feeling of being told what to do, sort of awesome. 

He was always in charge, always making decisions, always responsible for everyone's safety...it felt good to not do that. But it also felt bad, like he was betraying himself somehow, or that he was weak for wanting it. What if Cas didn't want it, what if Cas wanted him to be the one to decide everything? How does this even become something he could talk to Cas about? Or not. Not talk to him at all about it. Maybe it was just a fleeting thing, not real, just a product of the circumstances. _If I say anything out loud I make it real. What if I don't really want to be ordered around like that? What if I want to go back on it?_

“Dean,” Cas' soft voice startled Dean back to reality.

“Hey, Cas,” he answered in a low voice. 

“Come back to bed.” Cas held a hand out for Dean.

“Yeah, in a minute, ok?” Dean took a step back, not sure why.

Cas looked him over, lowering his hand. “No.” 

“No?” Dean felt a tingle of something just below his belly button. “What do you mean 'no'?” 

“Do you have business to conduct in this room?” Cas asked firmly.

Now that he mentioned it, yes Dean did, but damned if he was going to admit that. 

Cas didn't bother to wait for an answer. “Urinate. Meet me outside the door.” That voice again. Authoritative and kind at the same time.

Dean watched Cas leave. For a moment he just stood there. Well, he did have to pee, that was just coincidence, he was going to do it anyway. And besides, he was tired. Bed is a good idea. Cas' rehab starts in the morning, he needs his rest and so does Dean. While Dean relieved himself he noticed he felt a tiny bit nervous. Pushing it away he finished up, washing his hands as more of a delay tactic then necessity. When he couldn't put it off any more, he stepped out.

Cas was waiting. Not good not bad. Just waiting. His wings framed his body, neither loose nor tight, his body not tense but not relaxed either. 

Dean stopped, unsure why, but it felt right to wait. He felt his cock swell slightly under Cas' gaze. Part of him wanted to cover up, a bigger part found it exciting that Cas was staring at it, so he kept his arms loose at his sides.

Cas held out his hand again. “Bedtime,” he decided. Dean took his hand. They didn't say anything in the short walk. When they were both in the bedroom, Cas closed the door and turned to Dean. “It has been a difficult few days for you.” 

There was no room for argument, and it was true, so Dean simply nodded and moved to the bed.

“Clothes off first,” Cas commanded quietly. 

Dean looked at Cas, trying to figure out exactly what was going on. “Cas, is this you or...” he trailed off. Lucifer had done enough damage with manipulation.

Cas seemed to understand right away. “Yes Dean, this is all me. I want to take care of you. I think you deserve a reward for everything you've done to help me.” Cas closed the distance between them. “I want to show you how much I love you.” He put both hands on Dean's hips and leaned in to kiss him gently. Cas broke it off earlier than usual to murmur, “clothes, off, now,” and stepped back again.

Dean stood still, fingering the hem of his shirt. This was new and he liked it. His body was already showing signs of liking this very much. _But what if he wants this all the time,_ Dean thought in a panic. _What if-_

“Dean. I would like to try this. If you don't want to, then we can stop. We can stop whenever you want. You can either say it out loud or I can, as you put it, 'keep my ears on' and listen for it.” Cas' voice was no less commanding, but somehow it was gentler and more comforting to Dean.

Immense relief poured through Dean. _Ok, we are only trying this. It doesn't have to be forever._ “Um...if I want you to stop I'll tell you. Out loud. Ok?” Now he was actively twisting the hem in his fingers.

“Of course it's ok. I want you to be comfortable. I will stay out of your head.” Cas waited. “Clothes,” he reminded.

Dean took a steadying breath then raised his shirt over his head. He clutched it in front of him for a beat, then dropped it at his feet. He hesitated for only a second before pulling his pants down and stepping out of them, taking his socks off as well. He straightened up, placing his hands in front of his pelvis as a reflex.

“No. Take your hands away. I like to see how excited you are for me.” 

Dean watched Cas as he moved his hands away. Cas' eyes softened around the edges as his pupils grew. He watched as Cas' tongue darted out to lick his lips. Cas' wings twitched out slightly before returning to their resting position. It made Dean even harder to see Cas pant slightly through parted lips. 

Cas went to the bed and moved the blankets away. “Lie down on your back.”

Dean did. When he settled himself, Cas moved so he was resting his pelvis against Dean's hip, one leg slotted between Dean's, his body slightly off to the side of Dean's chest, his wings slightly raised, propping himself up on one arm. 

For some reason Dean still felt a bit tense, unsure of feeling so exposed. He was completely naked yet Cas had not removed any clothes at all. Dean brought his hands up to slip them under Cas' shirt with the intention of pulling it over his head.

“No. This is for you. All for you.” Cas directed Dean's hands over his head. “Keep them there.” Cas leaned in to suck Dean's neck, teasing his tongue near his ear. “Nobody is here with us. We are alone.” Cas moved his wings to create a pod around them. “It's only you and me. My entire world is you, only you,” he said softly as he mouthed Dean's neck and ear.

Any remaining tension drained out of Dean. His breathing picked up as Cas moved his mouth on Dean's. Cas took the lead, set the pace neither fast nor slow, neither light nor hard. While his tongue was busy tasting Dean he slid his palm slowly over Dean's shoulder, side, belly, hip, back up and over his arm. Slowly Dean's nerves went from tickling his organs to rising to the surface of his skin. He felt his nipples tighten, aching to be touched. It was starting to drive Dean wild. Cas' firm body pressing against him through clothes was amazing. The pod surrounding them glowed softly between the feathers, so he felt both safe and enclosed. Dean started bucking his hips up and down to feel Cas' clothed erection press against his hip. Before long Dean was whimpering and moaning, shocked at himself for being so aroused with only kissing and platonic touches.

He let out (what he thought was) a pathetic whine when Cas lifted his body weight away from Dean's side. Dean's hip burned with the rush of air where there had once been a hard cock. Cas moved to suck at Dean's shoulder, trailing his tongue and mouth down to his sternum. A long groan fell out of Dean's mouth in anticipation of having Cas put his mouth over his nipples. 

Cas surprised him by lifting off again and reaching for the nightstand. He picked up a bottle of lube, looked at it, put it back, found another that he took out. “Cherry flavour,” he explained to Dean's questioning face.

Dean watched Cas open the bottle and put a small dab on his thumb and set the bottle down. What? He thought as he watched Cas transfer some lube to the other thumb. Cas re-positioned himself so he was between Dean's legs. Dean let out a shocked cry when Cas dragged his wet thumbs over Dean's nipples while mouthing his cock. He had to grab the headboard to keep his hands off of Cas' head. Dean closed his eyes at the overwhelming sensation of Cas teasing his slicked nipples with his thumbs and forefingers while he sucked and licked at the base of his cock. He desperately wanted Cas to engulf him completely, instead Cas moved his mouth around as if his cock as if he was tasting Dean's neck. It was agonizing how Cas would lick a stripe and miss the head, or slide his pursed lips over his crown enough to moisten but not enough to send him over the edge. Cas let his tongue caress Dean's tight balls while his fingers pinched and twirled his nipples. Dean could no longer control the gasping sounds or how he writhed under Cas' touch. It was as if he was both boneless and electrified at the same time. He felt the familiar building in his lower belly when Cas lifted off again, abandoning his cock. 

He was about to beg Cas to return his mouth to his cock when Cas took one hand away from his nipple and plunged his mouth down on it. He lapped and sucked until all the lube was gone, then he switched sides. Dean's hips desperately sought Cas' but Cas held himself just out of reach, moving so that one knee was between Dean's legs and the other was on the outside of his thigh. Dean started using his heel as an anchor to try to press up into Cas.

Cas took the opportunity to take his hand and slide it down Dean's back, down between his cheeks, and press slightly. Dean thrust back into Cas' hand. “Cas! Cas...I've never...” Dean lost the words. He wanted more, so much more, but also wanted to let Cas know to slow down a bit.

“I know. I haven't either. We will go slow.” Cas stopped long enough to soak his fingers in cherry lube. After setting the bottle back down Cas brought his eyes back to Dean's. “You have to tell me if it's too much.” 

Dean just nodded under the weight of Cas' stare. Cas pressed his body up against Dean again as his mouth met Dean's and his wet finger slid around Dean's entrance. Dean felt his legs fall open for Cas, giving him better access. When his finger breached the opening Cas had to bury his face in Dean's neck where he let out a long low moan. Dean gasped at the intrusion, clenching around Cas' finger, sweaty hands slipping on the headboard. Cas began to slowly thrust his finger in and out, moving his pelvis against Dean's hip in time with his finger. Dean matched Cas' thrusts with his own, pressing against Cas' hand. Dean felt a wet spot develop on the front of Cas' pants, his wings began to rise and pulse with light. “So good,” Cas murmured in Dean's ear. “You are so good. Such a good man,” Cas praised as his finger slid in and out.

Dean felt the words dance over his skin and settle somewhere warm. He felt Cas pull his finger out, only to replace it with two. Dean hissed at the sensation, distracted slightly by Cas rutting on his hip. He wanted to kiss Cas so badly, partly to swallow the words, partly so his mouth would be on him again. Without thinking Dean let go of the headboard so he could grab Cas' hair, moving his head in for a kiss.

Cas returned the kiss...and suddenly pulled off. He slid his fingers out and sat up, straddling Dean's thigh. His wings calmed down as well. “Dean. Your hands are to stay above your head,” he demanded, eyes betraying how worked up he was.

Dean's hands flew back up, searching for the headboard. “Please don't stop. Please,” he begged, staring at the front of Cas' pants. His arousal skyrocketed at the sight of Cas' precome soaking his pants. He flicked his eyes around to see Cas' hair wild, his wet fingers glistening, his wings flapping slightly. A loud groan escaped him as he moved his thigh up into Cas, any kind of friction with any part of his body was better than nothing. He felt a drop of his own precome drip off the tip onto his belly. “Cas please, please, Cas, more please,” Dean's voice hitched in between words.

“You didn't obey. I will have to be less gentle.” Cas pressed two fingers against Dean's hot opening, pausing long enough for Dean to take in a deep breath before plunging his fingers in, hard. Dean arched up off the bed, the feeling was exquisite. Cas remained sitting on Dean's thigh, working him with his fingers. When Dean calmed down from the initial thrust, Cas crooked his fingers and found Dean's prostate.

Dean screamed. He had never felt anything like this, ever. When Cas moved his fingers around inside Dean, opening him up, Dean couldn't take it any more. “Cas! I need you inside me...now, Cas _now!”_

“You aren't ready Dean,” Cas could barely talk, his wings were flapping wildly, the pulse getting stronger with every upsweep.

“Cas, do it, I want the burn, _do it,_ do it Cas, now, please, Cas,” Dean begged “I'm not gonna last please Cas please _do it!”_ Dean felt the fingers leave and heard the squirt of more lube. He hadn't realized his eyes were closed until he opened them in time to see Cas position himself between Dean's legs. Cas' clothes were gone, no doubt with the help of his mojo, Dean could feel the blunt tip of Cas pressing on him. Cas raised Dean's knees and pressed them to Dean's chest for better access. Panting heavily, Cas paused to let Dean relax a little. 

_Oh, he's too big, he's too big, this is gonna hurt-_ and it _did._ Dean couldn't breathe at the feeling of Cas breaching him, stretching him out farther than he'd ever known. Just when he thought it was too painful, the pain receded a bit and he opened up a little more. Cas didn't stop at all, he kept his slow, steady pace as he inserted himself fully, balls coming to rest against Dean's cheeks. Cas' hands kept going from gripping the sheet below Dean to pushing down on Dean's knees to grabbing Dean's hips. Dean could hear Cas trying – and failing – to control his breathing. Dean finally found his breath and exhaled, his body trying to figure out this new sensation of simultaneously being filled by the man he loved and being split in two by the intrusion. 

“Move,” Dean pleaded. “Cas, move, _please.”_ He felt his own hips roll up into Cas while Cas' hips remained still.

Cas tipped his head to look Dean in the eye. “Dean.” Cas' voice was tight and small. He blinked and tried again, “Dean. You. _Feel. SO. **GOOD** ,”_ Cas growled. “So tight,” he gasped. “I'm inside you,” he panted with wonder. “I can't..believe...Dean. _Dean._ ” Cas struggled to get control again. Dean vaguely watched Cas' wings flapping harder, the light pulsing faster. Cas was grabbing at whatever his hands could reach.

“CAS,” Dean grabbed two fistfuls of wings when they came close enough. He twisted and twirled his fingers in the sensitive feathers until he had a good grip. “ _Fuck me. **HARD** ,_” he commanded through clenched teeth, curling himself up by pulling on the wings.

Dean watched the the dam break beneath the surface of Cas' eyes, making them dangerously stormy. Cas let out a guttural roar, grabbed Dean's hips, pulled out halfway, and slammed back into Dean, nailing his prostate. Dean yelled and gripped the wings harder. This seemed to spur Cas on. He lunged forward, making Dean drop against the bed. Cas adjusted his grip on Dean's hips, blunt nails biting into the skin. Once he had a good grip he held Dean in place while he pounded hard, making sure to slam his prostate as often as possible. Dean didn't even try to keep up or match Cas' pace. Instead he gripped Cas' wings and lost himself in the feeling of his lover manhandling him, pumping for his own pleasure, chasing his own release. Dean barely acknowledged he was feeling _used_...and _adored_ it.

Almost as an afterthought, Cas took one hand off Dean's hip to fist his cock, getting only one clumsy stroke in before Dean exploded everywhere without warning, screaming Cas' name. Dean felt himself clamp down on Cas as his orgasm ripped through him. Cas got in one more good thrust before freezing above Dean. His wings thrust out as wide as they could with Dean's hands tangled in the feathers, the light from inside the wings burst out, blinding Dean while Cas emptied himself deep inside of him. Cas' hips stuttered as his orgasm ran its course, his breathing rough and uneven. 

Dean collapsed completely as Cas neared his end. He let go of the wings muttering a vague apology for clutching them so hard. Cas released his hold on Dean's hips only to embrace him completely with his arms. “So good to me,” he whispered to Dean, breath hitching in his chest. “Thank you Dean, thank you for letting me try that.” Cas curled his wings around the two of them as much as he could.

Dean rode the wave of post orgasm euphoria. He registered Cas talking but was unable to respond. Instead he relished in the feeling of how he burned as Cas softened inside him. He could feel every fingernail mark on his hips. _That's going to hurt. I'm gonna bruise for a while,_ he thought dreamily. 

“Dean,” Cas lifted his head up from Dean's shoulder. “Are you ok? How do you feel about...what we did?” Cas asked cautiously.

He tried to form complete ideas but it was too much work. “Head, look in my head,” he asked instead. As soon as Dean felt Cas gently probe his mind, he unleashed his rapture. He made sure to focus on his sore points and how they made him feel marked and loved at the same time. 

Cas slipped out of Dean's mind and hugged him tighter. “I love you so much,” he said quietly.

“Love you too Cas,” Dean croaked. “Water?” Dean felt Cas fluff away and return before he could register Cas had left. Cas helped him to sit up, pausing when Dean hissed at the soreness when sitting. Once he was reasonably comfortable, Cas helped him with the water bottle. “Shower,” he asked wearily, not sure if standing was really possible.

“No, maybe next time I can clean you up more tenderly.” Cas waved a hand and they were clean and clothed.

Dean huffed a soft laugh. “Mojo has its uses.” They settled back into bed to sleep off the rest of the night. “Cas? Um, did I hurt your wings?” The last thing he needed was to cause Cas more pain than he already did.

Cas considered. “It was rough, but in the moment I didn't mind. Was I...too rough...with you?” Cas' voice was tentative.

“No. I liked it. I really liked it. Not every time like that, but I liked it.” Dean realized he was starting to babble. “Don't heal me, ok? I want to feel it tomorrow.” Dean fingered the growing bruise on his hip. “Hey, um, why did you, well, it started to hurt a lot, then it um-” 

Cas rescued him. “You weren't ready so I used my grace to assist in the entry.”

Dean smiled in the low light of Cas' wings draped on top of them. “Thanks I think.” Cas squeezed him in response. “I'm gonna have to clean my room again, aren't I,” he teased when he remembered hearing his things fly off the shelves from Cas' wings flapping.

“Maybe I'll help. In the morning.” Cas leaned over to kiss Dean deeply. “Sleep now,” he ordered softly.

Dean slept easily the rest of the night.


End file.
